conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Tondo
, , Classical Han |regional_languages = , , |year_start = 800s |year_end = 1675 |event1 = Establishment |date_event1 = 9th century? |event2 = Han–Bruneian War |date_event2 = 1500 |event3 = Han–Spanish War |date_event3 = 1600 |event4 = Chuugwourin wave |date_event4 = 1640–1685 |event5 = Abolishment, replacement by Na dynasty |date_event5 = 1675 |government_type = under the Lakandula |population_estimate = approx. eight million |population_estimate_year = 1600 |population_estimate_rank = |currency = (金) |today = Great Han Empire |continent = Asia }} The Kingdom of Tondo ( : Kaharian ng Tundu; Early Han: 王国⼟く匕ゝ二匕, Hwanggwou no Tondo) was a Han kingdom centred on present-day Hanyang. Tondo dates as early as at least the ninth century, though the feudalistic principalities that comprise it originate as early as the third century. The earliest written text from Tondo is the . Originally confined to the surrounding maritime area, Tondo grew rapidly under the thirteenth century monarch Rajah Alon. Capitalizing on the policy, it monopolized maritime trade and became a major . This led to an extensive trading network that ranged as far west as the Maldives, and as far north as Japan, becoming a maritime segment of the famous . Tondo cooperated with the to further cement this monopoly, however, under the reign of , Brunei betrayed Tondo and with the aid of the newly converted , almost toppled Tondo. However, intervention from the Ming allowed it to retain its independence; at a cost. For the next century, Tondo became a protectorate of the Ming. The Lakandula was greatly marginalized, subject to heavy Ming influence they became mere puppet rulers. In order to further control its tributaries, the Ming allowed Tondo to absorb the sinicized Pangasinan and Ma-i, while the began. Eventually, and began to be the main of the islands, and Chinese migrant nobles made up as much as a third of its imperial court. Eventually, the rapid Spanish colonization of Shonanmin alarmed Ming authority, who saw Tondo as a . Tondo was modernized under Chinese models and the Lakandula reconsolidated royal powers, becoming an independent . Spanish efforts towards subjugation were repelled, securing its independence. Furthermore, the arrival of hundreds upon thousands of Chinese immigrants (fleeing the ) bolstered its territorial legitimacy. However, a combination of a with conservative nobility, the withdrawal of Ming support, and financial crisis led to the brief and weak Na dynasty. Its collapsed was followed by the Warring States period, under which former Tondo into a dozen states. Etymology Numerous hypotheses on the origin of Tondo's name have been proposed. A common hypothesis is that perhaps the name is a reference to the presence of high-ground (which in tundok. Meanwhile, French linguist Jean-Paul Potet has suggested that the Tagalog term for the local River Mangrove, , is the most likely origin of the term. The , which comprises the ethnic majority and the direct predecessor of the Han people, referred to themselves as Taung ng Tundu. However, later during the Ming occupation and afterwards, they used the Chinese loanword Tondoren or Nanren (from the root words meaning "south" and "people"). History Pre-war Tondo–Bruneian War Tondo agreement Ming protectorate Three-state union Spanish contact Decline Collapse Economy Society Caste-system Religion Legacy Footnotes Category:Great Han Empire